


Boy .. (I know you know)

by Kiiesaa



Series: Let's be joyful [1]
Category: JBJ, Just Be Joyful, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Angst, DONT SLEEP ON THIS SHIP, Domestic Fluff, Donghan centric, Donghan is emotional during sex, Dorm Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I enjoyed writing this, JBJ let's debut!, M/M, Mild Angst, Porn, Shameless Smut, but with feelings, emotional porn with a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiesaa/pseuds/Kiiesaa
Summary: Winning Produce101 and being able to debut didn't matter anymore to Donghan—  having Taedong was already enough.Or: Taedong and Donghan have sex and Donghan reminisces on how they got together at the show.





	Boy .. (I know you know)

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe that this just the 2nd fic for this ship????? I read this fic about DongDong (??? lol) going at it in the kitchen and I had this urge to write some hard smut about them and this came out! I haven't written smut in months so I'm still rusty. i don't write erotica without mushy feelings so yeah, this is quite emotional. Bear with me. TT
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! (I enjoyed myself while writing this too)

Donghan couldn’t remember how it started, how it actually happened— it was too late when he did. Donghan had his back pressed against a soft mattress of a bed that didn’t belong to him, hands grasped tightly onto the fragrant bed sheets underneath. He let out a sharp gasp as he felt his entrance being penetrated by a thick and long length, and grumbled lowly at the sudden flash of pain. Even with enough preparation, it still hurt. “H-hy-unggg..”

Was it intentional? Did it happen on a whim? What?

But there they were— in the dorm, in their group’s room, in Taedong’s bed.

“Relax,” Taedong whispered softly against Donghan’s ear as he felt the latter tightening around his cock, enabled the older to move or to push ahead. But Taedong’s request was easier said than done. Taedong leaned down gradually until his chest was flat against Donghan’s, claimed the other’s lips in his, tried to get Donghan’s body to relax so Taedong could push further inside, pass those tight ring of muscles with ease, but also careful enough not to hurt him as much as possible. _It’ll be alright, it’ll feel good afterwards,_ Taedong promised and Donghan believed in him.

Though it was a struggle, Donghan took several deep breaths so he could calm down, and when he did, Taedong took it as a clear go sign and slowly inched forward. Taedong was huge—  Donghan felt his insides burning at the stretch and was trying his best not the scream out loud, bit down his lower lip so hard to contain his voice that the plump skin broke and gone red with blood. It hurt, _so damn much_. But Donghan’s cries were swallowed by the older male as Taedond slid his tongue inside Donghan’s sinful mouth, rolled it over the other’s, sucking slightly to distract him from the sharp pain he was bound to be under. Donghan wrapped his arms around Taedong’s neck in instinct to deepen their shared kiss.

It wasn’t the first time that they’ve done it— but the feeling still felt new every time.

 

_Donghan had never considered himself unique in any way, not even before he came to the show. Produce101 had a lot of trainees that were one of a kind, he would never stand out. Donghan was a good dancer but Samuel was obviously better; Donghan had decent vocals but Jaehwan could reach notes that Donghan could only dream of hitting; and Donghan had notable visuals but guys like Guan Lin and Jihoon made both girls and boys swoon over them without even doing anything.  Donghan was just like the rest, simple and plain; nothing out of the ordinary, nothing special._

_The first time he saw Taedong at the company evaluation, Donghan thought the same too. So when the former Boys 24 contestant got F, Donghan snorted secretly and turned away. Donghan was right, Taedong wasn’t special— they were alike._

 

Taedong broke the kiss a few moments later, a string of saliva still connecting their swollen lips, and he then buried his head against the juncture between Donghan’s shoulder and neck. At the proximity, Donghan caught a whiff of the elder’s sweet fragrance; Taedong smelled like vanilla and a tinge of freshly picked roses— Donghan found the scent both appealing and intoxicating.

Once Taedong was fully seated inside Donghan after a rather hard trust, his pulsing cock buried deep within Donghan’s contracting cavern with much effort, Donghan panted heavily, his chest rose and fell as he tried to regulate his air intake. Taedong hadn’t moved an inch, allowed the younger to get used to his size before he even thought of it. “You’re so tight,” Taedong cooed huskily in a hushed voice into the younger’s ear when he detected Donghan’s obvious discomfort as his free hand reached for Donghan’s other leg, spread them wider so he could settle his body snugly in between. “All mine..” Taedong’s timbre was throaty and masculine— oozing with sexual appeal that it hopelessly turned Donghan on. Oh how he loved Taedong’s voice.

 

_The re-evaluation had the trainees on the tip of their toes. Practice had been very intense and the whole recording session was suffocating. Donghan knew he had made some mistakes in the routine but at least he did better than some. After the new rankings were given, everything became chaotic; some moved up, some stayed up in their current rank, while others moved down. Thankfully, Donghan who was previously in rank D got into B. It wasn’t a spontaneous moment but Donghan was proud of himself regardless, it was a personal achievement. Then, the filming crew got into a frenzy; all hell broke loose when the main producer announced that one trainee from F got into A— and it was Kim Taedong of all people. Donghan was impressed and began seeing him in another light since then._

 

Taedong slowly pulled his length out till the very tip but only to push it back in forcefully with one shove without further warning. Donghan gasped out loud at the sudden movement and his eyes widened in shock. He tried his best not to moan out loud, to keep it all in but everything was just too much to take, Donghan’s senses were overwhelmed.  He felt so full, so sensitive, and so complete— somehow it was scary. Taedong was usually gentle with him, claimed him slowly, and followed his own pace like they had all the time in the world— but that particular day wasn’t the same as the rest. Donghan could only whimper and writhe on the sheets helplessly as he bounced off the bed with every hard thrust Taedong made. It was rushed and everything was fast, like Taedong was thirsty and it needed to be quenched as soon as he got his hands on his boyfriend.

They hadn’t had time to be together since they were busy with practice and rehearsals. The frustration was at its peak and both couldn’t handle it anymore. Donghan thought it was nothing at first, that his mind was just simply playing tricks on him but when he saw Taedong and the particular _look_ that the older male gave him, Donghan knew he wouldn’t be able to resist if Taedong made his advances and staked his claim; the idea made Donghan ache with want and they needed to get it over with.

After filming their concept evaluation performance, the ‘I know you know’ team wanted to go out for a drink and have dinner to celebrate— Hyunbin’s treat— but Taedong quickly turned the offer down for the both of them and dragged his puzzled boyfriend to their room and locked the doors. No one dared to follow the two since they knew what was up— Taedong and Donghan were never subtle when it came to flirting in between dance practice. So after Taedong covered up the cameras in the room with thick shirts, he took Donghan to his bed; the younger did not even protest when Taedong quickly undressed them and their clothes were sent flying everywhere. Donghan did not mind. He wanted it, they both did; they needed it.

 

_They were called in for filming one early morning. The Rank A trainees were all competing for the center position in their first live broadcast performance for Nayana. Everyone did well thus far and even Donghan had a hard time choosing who to vote. Taedong was suddenly called up next and he was evidently nervous, Donghan could feel it from where he sat. Everyone expected a lot from ‘F to A’ guy that it became a burden on Taedong’s part._ _He had made a mistake in his short performance but his dancing prowess was still remarkable and definitely worth praises. Even though it was Daehwi who got the position in the end, Donghan still wanted it to be Taedong. Taedong was different, he thought._

 

When the older male had brushed against that familiar bundle of nerves inside Donghan after his cock aligned to that specific spot perfectly, Donghan thought he saw stars at the back of his eyes and he knew he had finally lost himself in ecstasy; multiple shivers ran down his spine until it reached southward, his manhood throbbed hardly at the sensation. Donghan covered his mouth with the back of his hand when the elder’s speed turned erratic and unsteady, muffled out his moans to keep them in, drool slid out the corner of his lips. Everything felt so good, so surreal— especially when Taedong rubbed against his good spot. All the pain earlier was forgotten, all replaced by pleasure. He didn’t want it to stop, if only it could never end. Donghan wanted to scream or cry— Taedong liked it best when he was loud— but the other guys were at the dorm, just a door away, and were probably asleep because they were tired after recording. Heaven knows that the walls in their dorm weren’t the thickest. Although almost everyone knew that they were dating, Donghan wanted to keep his sex life on low profile unlike some trainees. Taedong already had gone through the trouble of making sure they could spend some quality time together, Donghan wasn’t going to ruin the moment just because he couldn’t control himself.

“Babe, look at me,” another soft murmur from Taedong came. The older had bit down Donghan’s earlobe before he licked the shell teasingly as a soft apology when the younger male mewled in response. “Look at me, please?”

Donghan forced his eyes open— he didn’t knew he had even closed them in the first place— only to be met by Taedong’s, looking at him from above; his gaze was heavy when he pulled a smile as he caught Donghan’s eyes and continued his ministrations. Donghan thought back on how lucky he had been to have Taedong by his side. _I must have saved the country in my past life._

 

_Donghan was the new center for the Call Me Baby team after Kahi had advised them to let Donghan switch places with Hyunwoo  Hyunwoo was very kind; he hadn’t been mad at Donghan for stealing his spotlight. Hyunwoo was from Taedong’s company and they were really close. Taedong was their team’s center too. Donghan wasn’t shocked— it suited him well. If he was done with his own practice, Taedong would drop by their room to visit Hyunwoo, he would also give their team a few tips on dancing. Their entire group liked Taedong, especially Donghan. Hyunwoo was the first one that noticed the odd connection between the two but he did not dare say a thing. They could figure it out on their own, Hyunwoo believed before he ran off to practice with Moonbok._

 

Taedong groaned lowly with every move he made, beads of sweat evident on his forehead and his beautiful blonde hair was tousled and disarray. He was beautiful just like that— even more when he was dancing on stage a few minutes earlier, Donghan thought. Donghan found himself blushing as he gawked at the older male— it was anticlimactic since they were already having sex and it definitely wasn’t the first time he saw Taedong in that state. Although he was moving quite crudely and engrossed in their sexual activity, the gruesome sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, Taedong’s gaze hadn’t left him and it took everything Donghan had to stare back at him through half lidded eyes, drunk with pleasure and an obvious wreck. There was something about the way Taedong looked him that made Donghan tremble and weak in the knees, close to collapsing. Various emotions shone through the elder’s eyes against the room’s light; lust, want, need, admiration, adoration. But there was something more, something in there, deep in Taedong’s gorgeous hues that made Donghan’s breath get caught at the back of his throat and he felt his eyes starting to sting, tears welled at the side. Donghan felt so loved.

 

_Donghan had dyed his hair for the elimination recording— his company said it would suit him well so he agreed. And apparently, everyone thought the same way too. When his name was called, saved from being eliminated and he stood at the center, all the cameras pointed at him. Taedong gave him a smile and Donghan blushed because of it— not because of BoA’s praise._

 

“M-more,” Donghan choked; his voice was hoarse and shaky when it came out, a lone tear rolled down his cheek. Taedong saw it and quickly wiped it off with his thumb, gave Donghan another gentle smile that tugged his heartstrings in the most painful way before the older leaned down and kissed him passionately until he run out of air— no tongue, just lips. “Give m-me— m-more.. P-please,” Donghan whispered against their joined lips and felt the older smirked in return at the plea. Taedong was more than willing to comply.

“You’ve missed this, haven’t you?” Taedong was sneering as he pushed himself back up, used his arms as leverage; his thrusts got deeper and desperate, wanted nothing more than to stir Donghan, forcing him to let out blissful reactions. “Don’t worry, you’re gonna have it all night until I’m done with you.”

Taedong was indeed a monster, both on stage and in bed. He knew just what buttons to push to leave Donghan breathless and begging for more. Donghan could not answer back, he did not knew what to say. He let his actions do all the talking instead. True to his words, Taedong pounded into him without remorse, abused his entrance with unforgiving and rough thrusts like there was no tomorrow. But Donghan neither had the heart to complain nor the will to ask him to slow down. To be honest, he liked it, when Taedong lost all sense of self control because of him.

 

_Shape of You had been the turning point of their relationship. Donghan knew he had made the right decision when he saw Taedong with Taehyun at the queue for Ed Sheeran’s song. They became closer because of practice, spent a lot of thing together. It was purely platonic at first before Justin mentioned their sudden closeness out of the blue. “Do you like each other?” the younger asked. Both were caught off guard, they did not answer— but they did not denied it either._

_Thanks to Taehyun’s choreography, their team got the only encore call for the night and they were happy, completely overjoyed. Donghan was close to tears and Taedong hugged him out of nowhere. It was nice, being in Taedong’s arms, Donghan thought. And Justin— being rich as hell— treated them out to dinner. The older guys got drunk while the minors watched over their sorry asses. Almost everyone returned home after that. Taedong and Donghan had nowhere to go except the dorm so they went back together instead. It was difficult, but they managed somehow._

_When the door to their group’s shared room was finally locked and lights were turned off that night— it happened. Everything was a blur but when Donghan woke up the next morning, butt naked, in Taedong’s own bed, with the older male sleeping right to him, arms loosely wrapped around his waist, his body aching in the most agonizing way possible, and their clothes scattered around the floor, Donghan knew that he would not regret a thing._

 

“You coming already?” Taedong hissed under his breath as he felt the younger’s walls clenched around him rather tightly; it almost drove him to the edge.

“G-gon..Go-gonnaaa..” Donghan’s words came out gibberish, rather unintelligible, he felt his hole contracted and he knew it wouldn’t be long until he exploded on the spot. He wasn’t going last, not when Taedong hit his prostate every single time the elder's length pushed inside, forcefully demanded him to submit.

“Being fucked behind is enough for you, huh, babe?” Taedong’s voice was teasing, his rough hands caressed Donghan’s inner thigh before he hooked the younger’s leg and placed it snugly above his own shoulder to get a better angle. With the sudden change of position, Donghan felt as if Taedong had gotten deeper inside him; he wrapped his legs around Taedong’s lower back to pull him much closer. Taedong kept talking in that position, kept saying things to rile him up even more in soft whispers, and somehow it had a direct link to his cock, every dirty word that came from Taedong’s filthy mouth made the younger tremble in need; Donghan was lost. “Just how needy are you?”

Donghan had his hands on Taedong’s back, holding onto the older for dear life as he felt close. Taedong had gotten bigger inside of him and Donghan knew his own orgasm was near as well. His stomach coiled, every muscle in his body tensed, his toes curled and tears were straining his eyes. It was nothing, yet everything at the same time.

 

_There was only one spot left in the Top 35 and Donghan’s name hadn’t been called. He thought he was going to be eliminated. Taedong had been there to cheer him up, assuring him that he’ll get in, smiling at Donghan from his seat in front. They made love till morning, till Donghan begged him to stop, when Donghan was saved the night before. That was the first time Donghan told Taedong he loved him, Taedong did so too. Donghan had never felt more alive. They could still be together for a bit more._

 

“Come for me, baby,” Tadeong grunted against his ear. It was soft yet it was commanding, and it was all it took for Donghan to come undone— from behind, without his cock being touched. Donghan couldn’t contain a high pitched cry when he reached his climax, arched his back beautifully and came into both of their stomachs, stained the sheets beneath them, nails clawed harshly into Taedong’s back at the feeling— it would leave a mark in the morning but Donghan didn’t care. He was in heaven and he needed something to stay grounded. That was the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced.

His release triggered Taedong’s and after one more hard trust,  Taedong came inside Donghan with a throaty groan and whispered his name, filled him to the hilt with his warm and hot essence. Taedong rode his orgasm with a few more shoves before he stopped, tried to regain his breath, panted heavily, and came down from his high. Both boys felt exhausted and fatigue washed over their entire bodies a few seconds later. Donghan yawned, he was sleepy.

Taedong slowly pulled out of him when he had calmed down and Donghan mewled at the lost, felt empty before everything turned black as he closed his eyes.

Donghan felt complete.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Donghan had been asleep the entire time if it weren’t for the voices in the room that had woken him up.

“Taedong, you should have known better than to have sex at the dorm.”

“Yeah stupid, what if the cameras caught you?”

“We were careful, hyung.” Taedong’s voice was soft so Donghan almost hadn’t caught what he said but the other two weren’t, not caring that Donghan was sleeping a few feet away from them.

Donghan slowly opened his eye, adjusting to the brightness of the room, and saw Taedong— fully clothed— stood across the other bed, engaged in a rather serious conversation with an unimpressed Kenta and an impassive Yongguk.

“I can’t believe you two,” Kenta sighed in exasperation, both hands on his hips. “You are lucky that Taehyun-hyung hadn’t barged in suddenly. He would have blown a fuse!”

“Hyunbin’s innocence would have been tainted.”

“Hyung, we won’t do that. Promise, we were very careful.”

“You better have been or else—.”

And Donghan couldn’t hear what they said after that since he was still sleepy. The sound of several footsteps and the door closing was enough to indicate that their two hyungs had left. _Thank goodness._ Sure, he loved his hyungs like they were his real brothers, but they could be over dramatic sometimes.

Donghan stirred when Taedong joined him in bed, the fluffy mattress dipped under their shared weight. The older chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Donghan’s waist securely and spooned the latter from behind. “You awake, babe?”

Donghan hummed in response, still drowsy to come up with a formal reply, had only just realized that he was still naked underneath the duvet.

“Go back to sleep,” Taedong said as he protectively tightened his hold on Donghan and nuzzled his nose against the younger’s exposed neck, inhaling his scent. “I’ll watch over you.”

Donghan smiled genuinely. If it had been a few weeks ago, Donghan would have been insecure about the thought of being eliminated from the show. He had worked his butt off over nothing, but getting into the Top 20 ranks seemed impossible. He wasn’t going to make the cut, it was end, Donghan decided. But Donghan wasn’t scared anymore, of being eliminated unlike before. Not when he knew that his boyfriend would be right beside him even if Produce101 ended. Sure, Donghan would return to OUI and Taedong to THE VIBE and practice again for their own debut but they would still be together.

“I love you, hyung,” Donghan whispered as he closed his eyes again and leaned back onto the elder’s broad chest.

Taedong smiled and gave him a kiss on the head lovingly. “I love you too, baby.”

 

Yeah, debuting in the male IOI didn’t matter anymore. As long as they were together, it was enough, being with Taedong was enough— more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Korea, let JBJ debut!!!!


End file.
